


False

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, gotta get those feelings out, oh the sadness, there's cute smut at the beginning to make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has always been able to tell when people are lying. </p>
<p>Hux is not like other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=11066885#cmt11066885) prompt:
>
>> Kylo accompanies Hux on some sort of diplomatic/FO function – ostensibly to help with their work, but really because there is a very nice suite with soundproofed walls and a large bed – casually parsing through the mind of whoever they’re speaking to. Hux starts lying, says something both he and Kylo know is untrue. Hux lies very well, but—Kylo can’t sense it as a lie. Now that he’s watching closely with the Force, there is no indication that Hux doesn’t fully believe what he just said, no hint of difference between a lie and the truth. It’s not just that. It’s everything. Kylo has no ability to distinguish what is real and what isn’t to Hux. 

Kylo falls back onto the bed, spreads his arms across the coverlet. A deep sigh, tips his head back and feels it pillowed by the soft fabric. 

“Don't get too comfortable. We've got to be at a meeting in,” Hux checks his chrono, “Seventy minutes.” He's sprawled in a chair across from the bed, legs spread wide. More relaxed than Kylo ever sees him on the ship. Kylo wants to laugh. As if he's the one losing his composure. Hux catches his eye, smirks. And the smile makes something twist inside Kylo's stomach, warmth flaring through him. 

“What is this one about?” Fishing rights? Permecrete thickness on landing zones? It's all so tedious, and Kylo's had more than a moment during these past few days wishing he was back on Finalizer, not standing, silent and menacing, at Hux's shoulder. But they're only instants, and each time that they come back to this room, lie tangled in these smooth sheets, Kylo is reminded that those moments hardly matter. This is good enough, sweet enough to justify any number of tedious meetings. 

He pushes himself up on his elbows, grins at Hux, mouth wide. Puffs his chest out and squares his shoulders. He can almost feel Hux's eyes as they drag down his body, slow and heavy. Hux straightens a little, lifts from his sprawl to stalk across the room. He's standing, looming over Kylo, a sneer twisting his pretty lips. 

“Bored already Kylo? Maybe I should send you back to the ship. Maybe you're not needed here.” He leans forward, plants his arms on either side of Kylo's waist. And Kylo can feel their phantom warmth, the tingle in his sides as Hux bends towards him. “Maybe,” Hux breathes, right beside his ear, “maybe you're not any use to me.” A shiver runs down Kylo's side and he bares his neck, aches to feel Hux's lips, teeth, as they hover just above his skin. 

“ _I am useful._ Let me prove it to you, Hux.” Hux licks up his throat and Kylo gasps out the next words. “Let me show you. Please?” A sharp bite, his neck throbbing, then Hux is pulling back, brushing a hand down Kylo's chest to skim lightly across the bulge in his leggings. And then stepping away. Striding back to his chair and shedding the wide uniform trousers on the way. 

When Hux settles himself back in the armchair, his legs are white against the dark brown fabric. He's still got the uniform jacket sealed to the neck, obscene contrast with the hard press of his cock that Kylo can see as he spreads his legs wide. He taps a single, gloved finger and Kylo heaves himself upward. He's on his knees between Hux's legs before a single thought has passed. Hands pressing against Hux's thighs and stroking carefully across the soft skin at the back of his knees. 

“Don't ruin my uniform, Kylo. Can you do that, beloved?” Hux's voice is soft, a slithering hush, and he runs a hand through Kylo's hair. Kylo shivers. Yes, he can do this. Of course he can. He drags his hands upward to brush along Hux's thighs. Drags his boxers down and sits back on his heels for a moment to stare. Hux is almost all the way to being hard, cock thick in the curl of hair that leads up his stomach. Kylo licks his lips. 

Then Hux is pulling on his hair, tipping Kylo's head back to stare down at him. He gives Kylo a small, sideways smile. His free hand comes up to cup Kylo's face, to finger at Kylo's lips. Thrusts a thumb inside Kylo's lips and drags at the bottom one. He pulls his hand away and Kylo tries to chase it, but is brought up short by Hux's grip in his hair. He meets Hux's eyes, gleaming even in the light of the room.

“Please?” The word slips out before he can stop himself, and Hux nods. Lets him bend forward and lick across the head of Hux's cock. It's salty, precome just starting to leak from the slit. And his nose fills with the clean-sweat smell of Hux's skin. Hux's dick jumps a little at Kylo's inhalation and Kylo smiles. Sucks Hux down until he can't feel anything but Hux, Hux filling ever part of him, carding through his hair, choking him. 

And he doesn't want anything else.

Above him, Hux groans, pushes into Kylo's mouth. His cock is harder now, and Kylo can't stop his mouth from filling with saliva, lips messy as he sucks and sucks. He has a hand working now too, counterpoint to his lips, and each jerk makes Hux whine a little above him. 

“So fucking good for me, my love. Your mouth. Ah...” Hux sighs, pushes into Kylo's throat, cuts off air and thought and anything but aching need. Kylo paws at his own leggings, thrusts up into his palm without bothering to pull them down. Hux is fucking his mouth now, hand holding his head in place, and it's all Kylo can do to keep up. 

“Are you...” Hux pants, “are you ready, beloved? I'm going to come in your pretty mouth. Fill you up, and I don't want you to spill a drop.” Kylo can't speak, but he makes an indistinct noise and it's enough. Then Kylo swallows and swallows and sucks, and it's so much, but he promised not to ruin Hux's uniform. And so he chokes it down, almost everything, just a line running down his chin, and he can lick that away as he opens his mouth to pant desperately. Hux strokes a hand over his forehead, smiles. 

“You did so well, dearest.” Kylo gasps. His hand is cupped around his cock, and he can't stop himself from fucking upward into it. “Do you want something? Do you want me to help you get off, my beloved?” He moans, gasps at that name, the name he adores. Every time it trembles off of Hux's lips, something inside him shakes as well. And now, so close, he can't help but shut his eyes, overwhelmed by the sound. A finger swipes across his eyelids, a soft caress. 

“Take yourself out, Kylo. Come for me. I want to see you come, my beloved.” And he does, with a gasping heave that sends shudders up his spine. Has hardly gotten his cock out of his leggings before he's coming, covering his hand with it and catching it between his fingers. His eyes flutter open to see Hux staring down at him. Gaze hot, and Hux's bottom lip caught between sharp teeth. 

“Beautiful. Beautiful, my darling.”

***

The meeting is, as Kylo expected, long and dull. There's the endless round of pleasantries, the mutual assurances, the handshaking. Then, as he stand looming behind Hux, the business begins. 

“I recognize the First Order has a limited set of resources they can devote to this, but these requests seem a little farfetched.” _False._ But Hux doesn't need Kylo to tell that this is a lie. “We simply don't have these numbers available.” _False again._ And this is all he can do to help right now. Serve as an endless register of the mounting pile of nonsense that escapes the planetary senators' mouths. It's easy work though, listening for the lies. 

Kylo has always been good at this. Even as a child, even before he truly knew who he was, he had found it easier than anything else. There's a particular twist of the Force when someone lies. It always, always happens. Even with Skywalker, with Organa, he's always been able to tell. The shifting blur of something just out of the corner of his eye, something that means reality is not being represented truthfully. 

And now he can use it. Can stand behind Hux and study the senators. Wait for each and every twist, each prevarication, each thinly veiled evasion. And most of the time, most of the time Hux doesn't need his help. But every so often Kylo catches something. A figure that is off, a number either too large or too small. 

So he watches. 

“What can you provide?” Hux's voice is steady, calm. 

“We might be able to find a few thousand people. Our citizens are not miners, General Hux. We didn't even know about the mineral deposits until you alerted us to their existence.” _False._ At least, the first half. Kylo doesn't doubt that the rich veins of ore were news to the senator. But the man knows that there are far more than a thousand people that can be found. It's a lie, pure and simple. 

“That will not be sufficient to run the planned facilities.”

“Well then, General, what about First Order personnel? Could you not supply some of the manpower yourselves?” The senator is politely inquisitive, but Kylo can hear the delight in his tone. He'd love that. Would love for the Order to do all the work, and his planet sit back, reaping the benefit from their arrangement and doing none of the work. 

“The First Order does not have infinite resources, Senator. At best, we might manage a thousand.” _Fal- It should be false._ It should shift and blur and swirl around Kylo as a lie always does. Because he knows, with a certainty that echoes in his bones, that there are far more workers available. He heard Hux ranting about it just yesterday. Is sure that there are five thousand at least that could be provided if needs be. 

But Hux said a thousand. 

And it rang true. 

Nothing changed.

Kylo can hardly hear the senator's response. There's a rushing in his ears, the world collapsing in onto the singular fact that _Hux lied and he could not tell._ On the reality of what that means. 

And Kylo has never tried to read Hux before. Never paid attention to the Force as Hux speaks, looked for that telltale shift. It has never mattered before. Because Hux is Hux, and there has never been a need. Hux, who strokes his face at night, runs careful hands over each of Kylo's scars. Licks across Kylo's throat and makes the world brighter just by stepping into a room. Hux, who gives Kylo everything he needs and asks for so little in return. A little obedience, a few hushed moments on his knees, it's always been so simple to give, so easy. And Kylo has never wondered what lies behind Hux's words. 

But maybe this is not a lie, and Kylo is simply uninformed. Maybe, maybe something changed? That must be it. Because the alternative – that he cannot tell if Hux is telling the truth – the alternative is unbearable. 

***

“Do you like the meal, General?” Kylo almost laughs. He can feel the disgust rolling off of Hux in waves, in the way that he can hardly bear to lift another morsel of the fish to his mouth. 

“It's delightful.” Kylo's stomach turns over. And now he's as sick as Hux must be. Because that should be a lie. _It is a lie._ He can feel Hux's dislike of the meal from here. And yet... there was no sign in the Force that the words were false. No shift. Nothing. 

***

“I've enjoyed our work today, General. I hope we can continue to be as productive tomorrow. Can I ask you to stay for a drink?” The other senators nod in agreement, extending the invitation. 

“I'll have to decline, I think. I'm still feeling a little overtired from the journey here.” Lie, and Kylo knows it. Hux is fine. But... it's not _false._ Not in the way that another person's words would ring in the Force. Nothing differentiates it from the thousand truths Hux has spoken over the day. Nothing sets it apart. 

Kylo cannot read Hux.

***

When they finally get back to their quarters, he rushes to the fresher. He's yanking off his helmet before the door completely opens, bending over the toilet to empty his heaving stomach. He can't think. Doesn't know what he would think even if he managed to find a coherent point in the mess that is his mind. 

“Kylo? Is everything alright?” Hux's voice floats to him in the haze that seems to have surrounded Kylo. He looks up from where he's knelt on the hard floor, meets Hux's concerned gaze. 

“You lied.” Hux quirks an eyebrow. 

“I lie about a lot of things. It's never bothered you before, beloved.” Kylo coughs, chokes, tears springing in his eyes. It's the same. The Force, swirling in tiny motes around Hux, it's the same as when he's lying. It never changes. 

“ _I can't tell though._ ” Hux tips his head to the side, stares at Kylo. Comes up behind him and runs a hand lightly down Kylo's back. 

“Are you feeling alright, Kylo? Are you ill?” He shakes his head. Lets himself be lifted up, guided out of the fresher. Hux takes them to the armchair, settles himself in it. And Hux pulls Kylo down to rest between his legs as before, strokes a calm hand through Kylo's hair as he lets Kylo rest his head against a knee. 

“Lie to me, Hux. Say anything, anything at all, just something that's not true.” Kylo can feel himself panting a little, bile thick in his mouth. 

“I'm the commander of the Resurgence. Is that what you want, Kylo? Something like that?” It's a Resistance ship, and Hux certainly isn't the commander. Kylo pushes, just a little, feels at the edges of Hux's mind. And yet, he still can't tell. It could be a well known fact, for all that the Force reacts. Hux could believe it with all his heart. 

Or not at all. 

And Kylo can't tell. 

“Again!” He's trembling now, fingers shaking as they clench on his updrawn knees. 

“Kylo, what's going on?” Kylo shakes his head, mouth tight. Hux sighs. “I am close friends with Admiral Ackbar.” And again, Kylo can't tell. If he pushes any harder, Hux will break. His mind is too tightly guarded, sealed off. And Kylo cannot get inside without ripping Hux to pieces. 

Hux is pushing insistently at Kylo's shoulders now, shoving him backward to stand. He raises Kylo to his feet, pulls off Kylo's tunic and cowl with practiced fingers. Slips out of his own jacket until they are both half clothed. Tugs Kylo over to the bed. And then he's settling himself against the headboard, pulling Kylo into the circle of his arms. 

“What's wrong, beloved? You have to tell me what's going on, Kylo.” 

This has never happened. With Organa, when she said _I think you need the time with your uncle_ , she really meant _I'm afraid of you._ With Luke, he said _you need control_ and meant _you're failing._ It's always been so easy. He's never even wondered about Hux. Knew he would feel a lie if it was there, and never paid enough attention. 

He can feel tears starting to fall. 

Hux kisses his forehead, fingers soft as they run over Kylo's shoulders. And suddenly, suddenly Kylo has to know. Even if it means the world will come collapsing down around him, even if he can never find his way from the precipice that this horrible day has set him on, he has to know. 

“Hux. Hux, please. I need to hear it. Tell me you love me. Please.” Hux sit up a little straighter, shifts behind Kylo.

“You know I do, beloved.” And it isn't enough. Even with that name, the name he loves, tripping off of Hux's lips. Even as easily as Hux says it. Kylo wants the words, wants to feel and taste them, to roll them over in his mind and see if they are _true_. 

“No. Say it. Hux. Please, please.” He's begging, a shuddering mess in Hux's lap, but he can't stop himself. 

“I love you, Kylo. You know I do, for all your nonsense. You know it.” Hux presses his lips into Kylo's temple. 

And that is when the tears start. 

Because there is no difference. No a glimmer of a change. Hux could say anything, any absurd lie that he could imagine, and it would be the same. No way to know. Hux could be lying about this too, could always have been lying, as he does every day. As he does to everyone and about everything. There's no way to tell.

And Kylo has never had to believe before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to [artyaourter](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/) and [jonstarks](http://jonstarks.tumblr.com/) of course. What _sweethearts_.
> 
> Find me on tumblr and cry with me at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ~~I swear Hux eventually convinces him. I PROMISE~~


End file.
